Second Time Around
by Scarlett5
Summary: The reincarnations of Christian and Satine find each other again, but they seem to be going down the same path as before. But when they discover their past lives will they be able to do things right this time? Please read and review!
1. Fresh Start

Here we go. Sorta the story of Moulin Rouge, only not. *grin* The basis of the story is that the reincarnations of Christian and Satine find each other again, but they seem to be going down the same path as before. But when they discover their past lives (not telling you how yet! *wink* I don't want to give it away…) will they be able to do things right this time? Please read and review, suggestions welcomed.  
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own Moulin rouge or any characters from it, as much as I may think I own Christian. This story is mine and if you take it I will hunt you down! *snarl* Hehe ok, get reading!  
  
  
  
So many people! Satine whirled around, trying to take in the immense amount of people around her. Boston was bigger than anywhere else she had ever seen and she just didn't know what to do with herself. She came from a small town in Connecticut and came to Boston to study at the School of Fine Arts, much to her father's disapproval, but her ailing mother had wished for it before her death from a rare genetic disease that could cause the heart to burst if under too much stress. She found her way through the crowded streets to her boarding house and entered in. Finding her room, Number 108, she searched her purse for the key and let herself in through the purple door with the multiple posters on it. She jumped when she found the room was already occupied. An extreamly short girl with short pink and platinum blonde hair, wearing huge jeans and a pink halter top with some explicit phrase written on it jumped up to greet her.  
  
"Hey there girlie! The names Phoebe! Pleased to meet cha!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Satine," she replied, somewhat startled by the small girl's exuberance. Glancing around the small room she noticed an easel and paintings posted around the room, some seemingly hand done, some prints. "So you are an artist, are you?"  
  
"Yeah," Phoebe chirped, "I love to paint. What about you? I mean, most people in this school tend to have a certain area of art they enjoy."  
  
"Oh, the performing arts, I guess."  
  
"Well that's just wonderful! You'll fit in great here, by the looks of ya!"  
  
Satine glanced down at herself. A corset top with jeans she had hand painted and glued sequins on herself and pink platform sneakers. Her hair was different lengths and textured down her back, varying in color from blonde to fuchsia to red, with deep auburnish brown roots. Her eyes, framed by dark eyeliner to create the "smokey" look, were deep blue and sometimes appeared purple in certain lights. She always did like to be a little flashy, she just wanted to be noticed. This was a huge deal back at home, but here she appeared more plain than most.  
  
"So are ya coming tonight?" Phoebe broke in.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The back to school Social! Duh!"  
  
"Oh, well I guess so! What should I wear? My clothes wont all arrive until tomorrow!"  
  
"No Problemo! I know just what we'll do!"  
  
And with that Phoebe dragged Satine through Boston in search of the ultimate outfit for the night. Stopping at a strange little store with assorted scarves, skirts, jewelry, ect. the duo picked up a red and orange scarf and a necklace with a turquoise stone bound by a leather cord. They also stopped by a fabric store and bought a few yards of deep red fabric. They took all this home and went strait to work.  
  
"This is where going to an arts school pays off." Phoebe sighed as she put the finishing touches on her ensamble. "Finished!" she exclaimed, and Satine whirled around to look in the mirror. The crimson fabric was wrapped around her body and pinned together in back, contrasting against her abnormally white but beautiful skin. The silk scarf was draped around her waist along side strands of gold beads. Her hair was pinned up behind another scarf, and the multicolored pieces of hair cascaded down the rest of her back from the loose ponytail on her head. Around her neck was the turquoise and leather necklace, however simple was just the perfect touch.  
  
Off they went, Phoebe herself dressed in a green and pink slip dress with assorted necklaces and other jewelry. They arrived by taxi at the school main hall, dances were held. The base beat of the music could be heard from outside and the two girls hurried up to the door, paid, and entered the dance hall. 


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Next chapter! Reviews welcomed! I promise this will get more interesting. I know the first chapter wasn't very long, this is somewhat longer. The next one will be up soon hopefully!  
  
  
  
In the dance hall stood different groups of people all talking, getting caught up with each other. A sudden feeling of intimidation came over Satine, and she shrunk back. Sensing her friend's hesitation she took her by the arm and led her over to a group of eclectic people.  
  
"This," said Phoebe pointing to a girl with black lipstick and dreadlocks, "is Zoë, and this is Kael," she said pointing to a boy with glasses and brown hair, who shook her hand. "We are in a band together, but I can't seem to find our writer, I don't know where he's gotten off to." Phoebe looked around, but couldn't find him and gave up. "Well anyways we are looking for a lead singer so…" Satine nodded but she really wasn't listening, she was too caught up in the world around her. She excused herself and walked over to the refreshment table. She grabbed some of the green liquid from the punch bowl, and sipped it, nearly gagging on the taste.  
  
"Oh, someone must have spiked the punch again," someone chuckled. Satine looked up to find the remarker, a young guy with messy, jet black hair that fell to just below his eyes and light gray blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit coat over a white shirt and jeans.  
  
She smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Satine." She reached out to shake his hand.  
  
"Christian," he said, shaking her hair with a charmingly sheepish grin. Satine felt herself blush, something she never did. For some reason she felt naked under his gaze, like he knew what she was thinking. She turned away and pretended to be looking for someone.  
  
"So you must be new here. You'll fit in just fine."  
  
"Thanks…" she said. "I gotta go find my friend. I kinda ditched her. Nice talking to you." Satine weaved her way back into the crowd. She found Phoebe again and they danced. A woman got on the stage and announced a karaoke contest. Satine's true love was singing, so she hopped up and did a dramatic rendition of "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend" The crowd loved it and Satine felt like a star. She loved the high of performing, and the response it provoked.  
  
The lights, the people, the music. Everything spun around her in an adrenaline induced high. She felt so lightheaded. Amidst the crowded dancing people she could find nowhere to rest. She felt herself rock backwards. Then it was black.  
  
"Mmmm… coffee…" Satine yawned and stretched. She jumped when she saw where she was. A small room, filled with papers and music posters. A small laptop sat in the corner. A piano was in the other. She got up to look around but noticed how much her head hurt. The door opened and someone entered. "Its that guy from the dance, Christian right?" Satine thought. He had two large coffees in his hands.  
  
"Oh good you're awake!" he said kindly.  
  
"What am I doing here…? I didn't…. I mean… we didn't…"  
  
"Huh, oh no! You just passed out. I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you here."  
  
"Thanks… I guess I should go." Satine got up and started to put on her shoes.  
  
"Stay awhile if you like." He looked at her with pleading eyes, and Satine strangely couldn't help but stay. They both sat down with their coffee and started to talk.  
  
"So are you feeling ok? Its not normal for someone to faint like that."  
  
"Just the excitement I guess…" Satine replied with a reassuring smile at Christian, though she really wasn't all that sure. Her mother's condition started like this.  
  
"No," she thought to herself, "it was only the excitement." She glanced around the small room. Motioning to the piano she asked, "Do you play?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Play me something!"  
  
He got up and sat down on the stool. He fumbled around awhile and then started to play. The beautiful melodic notes filled the entire room with a tune strangely familiar.  
  
  
  
"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
  
I'm not one of those, who can easily hide  
  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did  
  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live"  
  
  
  
Satine recognized it as an Elton John song.  
  
  
  
"If I was a sculptor, but then again no,  
  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope don't you mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"  
  
  
  
Christian's beautiful voice rang out in perfect pitch. Everything else was forgotten and it was just Christian and Satine.  
  
  
  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
  
Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song,  
  
It's for people like you, that keep it turned on.  
  
So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is, what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.  
  
And you can tell everybody, this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope don't you mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope don't you mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"  
  
He finished and the world came back around them. Satine felt herself start to cry, the emotions were too much. Christian, afraid she was sad came over and tried to comfort her. She looked into his eyes and without thinking, she kissed him.  
  
Her senses came back and she realized what she had done. Grabbing her purse and her coat she thanked Christian and headed for the door.  
  
"I have to go… I'm sorry… thank you… I really have to go…!" and with that she ran out of the door and down the street. 


	3. Consent

Here we go. I'll try to continue tomorrow. Here's what I have now. I'm trying my best to stay true to the original, but a bit is different so bear with me while this gets it's footing. Elephant Love Medley is copyright umm…. somebody that isn't me. I just changed a few lyrics to make it fit into the storyline. Yar. R&R peoples! *grin*  
  
Satine slammed the door to her apartment, and ran to the bathroom and vomited. The complete stupidity of what she had done disgusted her. When she came to Boston she told herself that she would focus solely on her school and career. The last time she was involved, she was hurt and told herself never again. She couldn't let some guy she had just met at a dance some night that she was most likely drunk from the punch destroy her dreams of stardom.  
  
She stood up to self a glass of water. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was matted down but sticking up in back, going in every direction, from sleeping on it and then running down the street in the rain. Her mascara was smudged, and was down under her eyes, creating the illusion of black eyes. She looked like she had had a hard night. Unraveling her now crumpled dress she ran the bath water and slid into the nearly scalding bath water.  
  
She let the steam from the water fill herself up. Chloe wasn't home so she was alone with her on thoughts. Her mind kept coming back to Christian. The way he shook her hand, and smiled at her so sincerely. The way he looked out for her when she fainted, when she wasn't even his responsibility. His music, his voice. Kissing him. She shook herself out of her thoughts. She couldn't let herself do this. She just couldn't.  
  
"No, Satine," she told herself, "you do not fall in love."  
  
She tipped her head back and closed her eyes. But all she could see was his face. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind?  
  
*******************************  
  
Christian walked back to his apartment. Why did she run off? He had followed her down the street calling for her but she wouldn't stop. His back ached from sleeping on the floor; he had let Satine use his bed.  
  
He sat down at his laptop and tried to write, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't get Satine off of his mind. He grabbed his jacket and his favorite old floppy black hat and headed out the door.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he knew what building to look in. He got to her apartment building and began knocking on doors. On the fifth door he knocked on he asked if the girl knew of Satine, a new girl this year. She said that she heard about a new girl in room 108, so Christian thanked her and headed up to that room. He knocked on he purple door and sure enough the door reluctantly opened. Satine was wearing an oversized holey bleach stained t-shirt with mismatched socks. Her hair was wet and she had no makeup on. Christian thought she was beautiful. Carole King was playing in the background.  
  
"Um, can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, come on in. What's up?" Satine reached over and turned off the music.  
  
"Well, you ran off so quickly, and well, after what happened, and, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't made you sad or something." He looked so worried that Satine couldn't help but want to hug him and kiss away his worry. She shook her head and put the thought out of her mind.  
  
"No, it wasn't you. You see, I was upset with myself for letting my emotions take over. You see, when I came here, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything get in my way of stardom."  
  
"Silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with someone like me."  
  
"Oh… I can't fall in love with anyone." And it was true. She wouldn't allow herself to.  
  
"Can't fall in love? But a life without love that's terrible."  
  
"No, being on the streets, that's terrible."  
  
"No! Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendor things. Love lifts us up to where we belong. All you need is love."  
  
"Please, don't start that again."  
  
"All you need is love" Christian broke into song.  
  
Satine countered: "A girl has got to eat"  
  
"All you need is love"  
  
"She'll end up on the streets"  
  
"All you need is love"  
  
"Love is just a game"  
  
"I was made for loving you baby, you were meant for loving me"  
  
"If I were to start loving you baby I will pay a lovely fee"  
  
"Just one night, just one night."  
  
"There's no way we would both pay"  
  
"In the name of love, one night in the name of love."  
  
"You crazy fool, I won't give into you."  
  
"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby. Don't let me this way"  
  
"You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."  
  
" I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."  
  
"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."  
  
"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, cause here I go again!!! Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles fly, on a mountain high."  
  
"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day."  
  
"We can be heroes! Just for one day."  
  
"You, you will be mean"  
  
"No I won't "  
  
"And I, I'll drink all the time"  
  
"We should be lovers!"  
  
"We can't do that"  
  
"We should be lovers! And that's a fact."  
  
"Know nothing would keep us together"  
  
"We could steal time"  
  
" Just for one day. We can be heroes, forever and ever. We can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes just because . . ".  
  
"I… will always love you!!!"  
  
"I . . . !"  
  
"Can't help loving . . ."  
  
"You . . ."  
  
"How wonderful life is . . ."  
  
"Now you're in the world . . ."  
  
Christian pulled her in for a kiss and she consented. It is said that when having a true first kiss fireworks go of. The explosion going on in both of their minds and hearts was immeasurable. 


	4. The Pitch

***note*** I changed a few things after putting this up, just to help the plot a bit. I know this chapter isn't very long, most of it being song. I went back and shortened the song, but its still to long. I'm sorry! And the song "spin around" is from Josie and the pussycats. Hehe.  
  
Please review! I would really love to hear your suggestions for future chapters and ways I can make the story and/or writing better!  
  
  
  
The door flew open. They both flew away from each other and Chloe was standing at the door with the two other people she had introduced to Satine the night before.  
  
"So, Satine, I see you've met out writer. Hi there Christian, early for band practice I see?"  
  
Christian gave her an embarrassed grin and wiped the lipstick off his face.  
  
"Hi Chloe."  
  
Satine noticed a robust man wearing a Hawaiian shirt under a red suit coat and red hair standing behind them that she hadn't met before.  
  
"Satine, this is Harold Zidler. He's our manager." She turned to Harold, "Harry, Satine here likes to sing, dont you think she would be a lovely addition to our band?"  
  
"Why yes, lets see what this pretty little lady can do!"  
  
They got set up and they started to play, Chloe and Zoë on the guitar, Kael on the bass guitar, Christian on the keyboard and backup vocals with Satine singing along with them:  
  
"Spin around  
  
Come back home  
  
You're running out on a line  
  
Sometimes feel I'm  
  
Going outta my mind  
  
Stunned here waiting  
  
For anyone to take the time  
  
Spin around  
  
We get further and further away  
  
Smile and wave  
  
Ain't got nothing to say  
  
Frozen, waiting for anyone  
  
To take the time  
  
To change my mind, this time  
  
Well I've been staring at  
  
The sun for some time  
  
It gets dark inside  
  
But I don't mind  
  
And if you're gone it's  
  
Like I'm going blind  
  
I can't get by this time  
  
Spin around and around  
  
And around and around  
  
Never wanna come back down  
  
'Cause everything  
  
You've lost I've found  
  
Yeah"  
  
They finished with an enthusastic guitar solo by Chloe. Harry's first words were:  
  
"She's in!" They all jumped up and down with excitement. "Satine, with me, I will make you a star." Finally they had who they needed to rocket them to fame. Now they just had to get noticed.  
  
The semester began and Satine felt the routine becoming normal. Wakeup, coffee, school, band practice, break for dinner, and more band practice. But their little band was yet to be noticed. One day Satine got a call from Zidler.  
  
"Satine, I've finally figured out how to get you guys on the map. His name is Duke Monroth, a famous model from erm, somewhere in Europe. If he joins the group with your and his looks combined you will be the best looking band around. People would buy your CDs purely to look at you on the cover. That and he has already been looked at by a few various record labels. He is very close to signing a deal with Rouge Record Lables. If he joins our group we could get signed. You would be stars! Now, you see, Duke isn't exactly sure about joining. But I'm sure you could convince him with your ahem, womanly ways."  
  
This concept hit Satine. Was she to seduce him into joining? What about Christian? They had kept their romance low key, so maybe he wouldn't mind her doing something. After all, it was for all of them. Right?  
  
"So will you do it?" Satine considered.  
  
"I'll do what I have to do Harold."  
  
"Wonderful my little strawberry! Everything's going so well!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*** review!!!!!! review!!!!!! review!!!!!! review!!!!!! review!!!!!! review!!!!!!***  
  
*smooch* 


	5. Finding

Here it is. Really, this is only half of what I intended on writing for this chapter, but its late and I'm sleepy. Ill try to write more tomorrow. And C'mon, people! Review! Please please! It may not seem much to you but one review just makes my day! Please!?!?! Your suggestions are welcome! *slobberkiss*  
  
****  
  
  
  
Satine laid back on her bed to ponder her conversation with Harry. Dave Mathews Band was playing in the background and she let her mind drift.  
  
Duke had friends in the business, he could get them discovered. Everything she had ever wanted could be hers. But to seduce him, give him her love to get what she wanted, she might as well sell herself.  
  
"Oh, Satine, what did you get yourself into," she told herself.  
  
Drowning her thoughts in her mug of lemon ginger tea she curled up with her favorite pillow in her cozy old pink flannel pajamas and bunny slippers in front of Friends.  
  
She was fully immersed in the latest scheme of the gang when Satine heard a "plink! plink!" at her window. She climbed over and looked down to see none other than Christian, chucking pebbles up at her. She unlocked it and leaned out.  
  
"Romeo, oh Romeo! Where art thou Romeo?" she dramatically shouted out the window.  
  
"Mademoiselle thy noble lover pleads for th-thou to join him on this- this lovely night!" he spat out, in a shaky Shakespearian accent.  
  
Exchanging bunny slippers for boots and throwing on a purple fur and leopard spotted coat over her ratty pajamas, she ran for the door.  
  
Outside it was snowing, though it was only early November. She snuck up behind Christian, covering his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!""  
  
"Sheila!" he shouted.  
  
"Sheila? Who's Sheila? Should I know about this 'Sheila'?" she squealed.  
  
He whirled around and kissed her. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, their breath making puff clouds in the cold.  
  
"Just kidding!" he grinned. She playfully pushed him and he put his arm on her shoulder. They sauntered along, with no real destination to their journey.  
  
"So where ya wanna go?" she asked.  
  
"Mmm… how bout my place?" she nodded in agreement and they made for Christian's apartment, grabbing coffee on the way.  
  
The warmth of the apartment was welcomed, as the ice flakes melted from Satine's scarlet hair, making it curl around her face, framing her flushed pink cheeks. Christian loved her this way, when she was unguarded and vulnerable, not the driven badass she was at school. Its not like she was a mean person, but nothing could sway her from her goal, that being fame. And sometimes people that didn't know her well took that as snobby. But really she was just driven.  
  
Satine looked at Christian, he was tinkering on the piano while she picked though his book collection. His jet black hair was messy, he had his thick "dork" reading glasses on and he was wearing what she assumed to be his pajamas, he must have come to see her spur of the moment. There was a different feeling that Satine had for Christian. Sure, she had dated various boys before, though none seriously, and generally there was some sort of motive behind the set up, the quarter back on the football team, ect. All people that could either boost her on the social ladder or do something else to her benefit. She had never been in "love". She didn't actually believe in love. Until now. And she smiled to herself about what she had, and for that moment in time she was happy. And in love.  
  
But that feeling was soon tainted as the thought of Harry and Duke crept back into her mind.  
  
"I have to tell him the plan," she told herself, but upon another look at the man whom she had come to love, she decided otherwise. "Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow."  
  
Drawing her attention back to the books, a small red one caught her attention. The red leather cover, embossed with gold letters, red "A Love Story" and it had an anonymous author. She opened up to the first page.  
  
"In memoriam of Satine, my Sparkling Diamond, my love." Intrigued she read on to the beginning of the story.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return," it began. "The woman I loved is dead."  
  
"Christian, what book is this?"  
  
"Oh, that's just something I picked up at this strange little book shop. Something drew me to it, but I haven't had a change to read it yet."  
  
"Could I borrow it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing hon."  
  
Noting Christian scribbling what she assumed to be lyrics down, she asked, "Whaddaya working on over there?"  
  
"Oh its not much. Just an inkling of a song. Here, I'll show you."  
  
The haunting melody began; Satine felt chills up her back.  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this," his rich tenor voice began.  
  
"Its like I've never seen the sky before.  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
  
Every day I love you more and more.  
  
That's all I have so far."  
  
Satine broke in with her clapping. "That was spectacular." He walked over and sat down next to her, and kissed her on the neck softly.  
  
"You are spectacular," he said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled seductively, fiddling with the button on his shirt.  
  
And, well, let us draw the curtain on the rest of this little scene. *ignores disappointed moans from the audience.* Hey this is only pg-13 here people. 


End file.
